


Bebal

by Calico_Neko



Series: FAVONE [22]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bebal, Fictogemino, M/M, Not for children, Rape/Non-con Elements, sequel Bengal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keras kepala, apalagi jika sama-sama mengetahui bagaimana cara mencintai sekaligus membenci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bebal

**Author's Note:**

> Ansatsu Kyōshitsu © Yūsei Matsui  
> Bebal © cnbdg2003050116  
> Fictogemino, boleh dianggap sebagai sequel dari Bengal.  
> Warning, ini ff non-con/rape!

Mati sepertinya lebih baik.

Tubuh Karma sakit luar biasa. Ia dibelah dua, remuk sana sini. Tapi tangan terulur, menarik leher si penguasanya dan membawa dua pasang bibir saling memakan.

“Kau bilang Mr. Besar? Hah! Milikku masih lebih bagus, Sialan. Punyamu terlalu kecil dan berbulu. Kasihan sekali diriku harus diperkosa oleh milikmu yang jelek.”

Mata menyalang merah sewarna rambut acak-acakannya di atas seprai tak berbentuk seraya tusukan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya kian memberingas . Ludah segera disemburkan, tepat mengotori wajah manusia tergila dan ternekat yang pernah ia temui, yang kini memerangkapnya dalam kungkungan posesif. Umpatan jahat dilayangkan.

Karma lalu mendecis. Gigitan menandai serta merta ditanamkan pada lehernya, tepat di bawah jakun kecil Karma.

“Brengsek!”

Terlalu bebal. Apalagi jika sama-sama mengetahui bagaimana cara mencintai sekaligus membenci.

Apapun akan Asano serahkan. Apa saja akan ia terima, akan ia lakukan demi memperoleh yang ia kehendaki. Bila diizinkan, ia rela mati ribuan kali hanya demi momen ini. Satu momen ketika Karma mengaduh sekaligus meremasnya ketat. Memanjakan paksa, mengklaim dia yang terus menghantui otak cerdasnya.

Hentak, hentak, gempur dengan bunyi derit ranjang hingga ia yang di bawah meluapkan kalimat-kalimat kasar. Pukuli dan hajar saja sekalian agar Asano tahu ada yang ia cintai di sisinya, tengah dikecupi, tengah dilabeli sebagai miliknya.

“Kau kini milikku, Karma. Dan ini final.”

Karena hidup hanya sekali. Tidak akan pernah Asano meloloskan kesempatan secuil pun.

* * *

 

**Bebal tamat  
Silakan membaca dari bawah ke atas**

**Author's Note:**

> tadinya kepengen ikutan asakaruweek, tapi apa daya sedang nggak bisa bermaso ngejar dedlen. Well, makasih sudah mampir, juga maaf untuk yg ga nyaman dgn non-con.


End file.
